totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine
Jasmine Ercko, known as The Dramatic Actress, was an African-Canadian contestant on Total Drama Battlegrounds. She made a cameo saying hello to Leshawna during the final five of TDI. Profile With the Magillus Talent Agency, this young, aspiring performer is anxious show off her skills. She is so earnest and sure of herself, she has already signed 8 x 10 photos of herself, ready to give out autographs. A girl with big dreams and a bigger mouth, she can sing, dance, act, and improv. This is Jasmine. And she drives Leshawna crazy. Jasmine and Leshawna have known each other since grade school, so she's considered to be family by most. While both are loud, proud, and sure of themselves, Jasmine is still much more different: she's more girly, more boy-crazy, and a little more close-minded. Acting is Jasmine's life, and she's been dying to get on TV for years. When she was accepted for the next season of Total Drama, she was more excited than when Leshawna got on! She's trying to perfect all of her personalities via acting, even though Leshawna keeps trying to tell her that reality shows don't need acting! But forget that, it's time to act! One thing Jasmine loves almost as much as acting, girly music, and make-up is BOYS! She is a major flirt at school (which Leshawna has to keep yanking her away from bad prospects), and she has crushes on several of the current members of TDI: Justin, Trent, Cody, Geoff, Tyler. And there may be more cute boys in this new season! There's only one boy she cannot stand... Jasmine cannot stand Harold. She cannot imagine why Leshawna would date a skinny, weird social outcast. The actress has seen Leshawna drive away bad boyfriends for both of them, why is Harold still around? She's determined to get Harold eliminated as soon as possible, or just get him to stop seeing her best friend. Other than that, all her focus will be on the camera. So now it's time for Jasmine to finally get in the spotlight, the limelight, the light that she wants to bathed in! No matter what, she's determined to be recognized. She will be famous, and the camera will love her! So is she going to hook up with anyone like Leshawna did? Will she be a wedge in-between Harold and Leshawna's relationship? And if Leshawna doesn't smack the drama queen, who will? Coverage Jasmine appeared with great delight to see all of the famous contestants, and be with her friend Leshawna again. She was rather upset that Harold was still in the contest, and it became obvious that she didn't approve of Leshawna dating Harold. As the contest continued, Jasmine was all over the contestants and acting up, hanging out with Howard or Leshawna. Because of her incredible habit of overacting and blaming others, she quickly gained a lot of ire from others, specifically Tyler. This led to her elimination. Since then, she's been all the gossip on the Bus of Losers, and tries to see Leshawna whenever she can. Love Interests Jasmine was Howard's friend at first, giving him advice on courting Belinda. However, when she was voted off, she was flattered when he said he wanted to see her plays when they all went home. After Howard failed to win over Belinda, Jasmine was there to comfort him after his elimination. Next time they were seen, they were making out heavily and not paying attention to the interviewers. VR Challenges﻿ Jasmine did not participate in any VR Challenges when she was on the show due to her being eliminated third in Nerds vs. Pops: Paintball. Trivia *﻿Jasmine's full name is Jasmine Ercko. *Jasmine was shown in a video from home commercial during TDI's airing. Because of a small fan following and people trying out her character as an uber-fan before Sierra came around, TKN decided to try her out as a contestant from a suggestion by his friend Imagi. *She frequently quotes Shakespeare wrong, even getting his name the wrong way. This becomes much more prominent when she is upset or hysteric. **This predictably aggravates Noah, who recited Shakespeare the previous season. *Jasmine is the only person with a real problem with Leshawna-Harold. *It was once summarized that Jasmine was "Ambiguously Brown," but TKN said she was African-Canadian, like her friend Leshawna. *Jasmine's favorite TDI originals are Leshawna, Gwen, Trent, Courtney, DJ, Justin, Cody, and NOT Harold. *Jasmine is one of the twelve contestants eliminated from the competition before the Super VR challenge. Had she still been in the competition, she would've been Stage Presence. Not really all that powerful, but this villain has the ability to distract and draw attention from even the most iron-nerved warriors. *Jasmine, along with Joel, are the only two rookies that know some of the veterans before Total Drama Battlegrounds. *Please note that this Jasmine is not associated with the canon contestant of Pahkitew Island with the same name. Gallery Jasmine.png|Jasmine's quick cameo, added by Arias. Related Pages *Jasmine and Howard *Jasmine and Leshawna Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Rookies Category:Cool Kids Club Category:Small Bus Category:Females